


All About You

by Saiden



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiden/pseuds/Saiden
Summary: A little birthday gift for a friend.Emet decides to surprise his lovely wife.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Reader
Kudos: 10





	All About You

You were expecting it to be the same old day as it was each year. You were expecting it to be a regular day, gaming, not doing anything really…You were not expecting to be whisked away by your idiot husband who apparently had something planned for you. When you woke up you were surprised to find a letter next to you. 

“Good morning dear~

Hope you had a lovely rest, now be a good girl, get up and get dressed. I have a whole day of fun prepared for you so do not keep me waiting. And do NOT think you can get out of this.” 

\- Emet-Selch

Well…can’t exactly keep the man waiting when he told you not to. It was early, earlier than you were used to getting up…although lately you HAVE been getting up earlier. Oh well. You got up, got dressed, did the usual routine in the bathroom and went to find Emet. Once you reached the kitchen something hit your nose. It was a delicious scent, causing your mouth to water. But as you stumbled into the kitchen…the sight before you is was got to you the most.

Tall, half dressed and smirking. 

“Good morning darling, I see you read my letter and actually listened for a change.” Emet said as he finished cooking and set everything on the table. He was walking around wearing a pair of form loose fitting pants, just barely hanging on to his hips. And that’s it. Just that. No top. Nothing. Just a bare chiseled chest…well breakfast was served indeed. He walks closer towards you, pulling you against him and into a passionate kiss. 

“Happy birthday darling~” 

You thank him and the two of you have breakfast together. It was the best you had ever eaten, considering your dearest husband had made it. After breakfast you went to take a shower and get dressed in something more...fancy. Of course it was to please Emet. Or well…more like…he demanded you wear something fancy.

“Are you ready dear?” He called as you walked into the hallway. Only to start drooli- I mean. Emet was dressed in a fancy black tux. It looked really good…one might even say it…suits him. Noticing your appreciative look, Emet smirked and posed for you, the bastard. 

“How do I look dear?” Fucken jackass knew he looked good.

The two of you left your place and headed into the city of Amaurot. He lead you to different places, explaining what each building was for and who worked where and what they did. He had a lot to tell, plenty of stories to be told and you eagerly listened to each and everyone of them. It also helped that Emet had a soothing voice to listen to. So rich and filled with emotions. At times he had that distant and sad look in his eyes, you would squeeze his hand tighter and he would smile lovingly at you, continuing with the story and lead you further.

After a while of walking around Amaurot you two decided to sit down somewhere and rest for a bit. Emet would snap his fingers and a lovely blanket would appear on the ground for you two to sit on and just look around, appreciate the cities beauty. You sat there in silence, leaning against his shoulder with him resting his head against yours. After a while Emet started to get up, holding out his hand to pull you up too.

“It’s time to go to our next destination~” And so he pulls you with him towards a beautiful building. You didn’t think you had ever seen it before, and when you asked Emet about it he only smirked and held his finger against his lips.

He leads you to a table where he pulls a chair out for you to sit. Once you’re seated he sits on the opposite side of the table and glances into your eyes. And then. Snap. 

All around the place candles started burning, a lovely scent filling the room. You realized it was your favorite scent. Another snap and plates started floating towards you, from what you suspected was the kitchen. The food looked delicious…but then again so did the man sitting with you. You weren’t sure what you wanted to eat first.

“I hope everything is to your liking, darling. I made sure to prepare your favorite meal.”

You thanked him once again, saying that everything was delicious and lovely. You told him how grateful and happy you were and Emet smiled.

“Anything for my dearest wife~” 

So the evening continued with the two of you enjoying dinner and chatting with one another. Eventually Emet snapped his fingers and music started playing as he stood up, asking for a dance. You warned him that you weren’t good at dancing, but he didn’t care….until you stepped on his feet…a lot…

“….” He shook his head and sighed as you chuckled, telling him how you had warned him.

After that (failed) lovely dance, it was time to go home. Instead of opening a portal, Emet decided it would be nice to walk back home. It was a silent walk, but not uncomfortable. When you two got home however, the atmosphere changed. You suddenly find yourself caged between the wall and your husbands tall and strong body. He was staring at you intensely with those piercing, golden orbs of his. His lips pulled into a smirk as he leans towards you, lips brushing against your ear.

“Time for your final birthday gift…” His hands settle on your hips, gently rubbing circles against you with his thumbs while his lips trail a path down your neck, nipping you a few times.  
But you weren’t just standing there doing nothing. Your hands were busy undressing him, seeing as the one time you needed him to snap his fingers and hurry up the process he wasn’t planning on doing so. Tease. You felt him chuckle against your neck at your impatience. So he indulges you and snaps his fingers, and you realize that you weren’t in the hallway anymore but inside your bedroom. Emet started to slip your clothes off of your body, while his mouth claimed yours in a hungry kiss. He bit your lips, not hard enough to bleed, but hard enough to cause pain. You hissed and returned the favor, biting those addictive lips of his. He was like a drug. All of him. You could never have enough and always wanted more. 

Emet pushed you onto the bed when you both were finally undressed, and he continued his assault on your lips, his hands roaming all over your body. From your sides to your hips and all the way back up again, slowly, towards your breasts where he gently fondled them. Breaking apart from your lips he allows you to breathe again as he starts trailing kisses along your neck, down your collarbone and into the valley of your breasts. His hot breath against your skin causes it to tingle and you let out a soft sigh.

Without saying anything he suddenly latches onto your nipple, sucking on it while he teases the other, pinching it, causing you to cry out. 

“hmmm, I can listen to those sounds forever..” Emet moans, as he looks up at you, loving the blush on your cheeks. Clearly he was very pleased with himself and how he could easily turn you into a panting and flustered mess…and he hasn’t even gotten to the best part yet.

Soft lips press against your skin, moving lower, agonizingly slowly and your body trembles in anticipation as Emet lowers himself between your legs. He sighs, his breath hitting your most sensitive part and you let out a moan. 

“Please..” 

“Please what?” That teasing tone of his was driving you insane.

“Please…stop teasing me, I need you..” Though you were begging, it still wasn’t what Emet wanted to hear. There was one detail he needed to hear from your lips.

“Need me to do what, dear?” You groan, hands fisting into the sheets as you’re trying to hold back from grabbing his head and just forcing him to do what you needed.

“Hnnng…just touch me- AH!” The words had barely left your lips, when his tongue had darted out and was already lapping at you. You throw your head back against the pillow, moaning in pleasure as Emet trailed his tongue all over, going up to flick against your clit. He takes your clit between his lips, sucking on it. Hard. The pleasure was building and you could feel your orgasm coming closer with every suck of his lips, every flick of his tongue. Emet could tell too, and he decided to stop. You open your eyes, dazed from pleasure and you find yourself staring into those golden orbs…orbs that seem a bit darker, filled with lust.

“Can’t have you coming already, now can I, darling?” He smirks. As you open your mouth to let him have a piece of your mind, you merely gasp loudly. He had pushed into you in one go and you stared at him with wide eyes, mouth formed in a silent O. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer so you can claim his lips while he pleasures the both of you, picking up speed.  
“D-don’t you want me to p-please you?” You manage to ask between moans and pants.

“No, today is all about you my dear, besides, you think this isn’t pleasing for me~?” He teases, eyes glinting in the dark.

He continues to thrust into you until you were both reaching your climax. Emet could tell you were close as your legs were starting to tremble.

“Together darling…” He whispers into your ear. That was all you needed and you scream his name, digging your nails into his shoulders. He grunts as he thrusts into you a few more times, finally reaching his own release as he spills inside you. 

Emet pulls out, plopping down next to you as he wraps his arms around you, pulling your body firmly against his. A gentle kiss against your temple makes you look at the man next to you. You were so lucky to have him. And he felt the same way about you.

You cuddle against his chest, loving how good it felt to just be there, in his arms. This was a lovely day, one you would never forget. 

“Happy birthday darling.” And as he says those words, you feel yourself slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
